


Embellished

by tendocandy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Lace, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: Vinyl and lace go unusually well together.





	Embellished

Vinyl and lace go unusually well together, and Spock is especially amenable to Pike's adventurous suggestions.


End file.
